I. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a decorative composite body, comprising a glass body and a plastic partly enclosing the glass body, wherein part of the surface of the glass body is arranged on the outside of the decorative composite body, wherein at least two adjacent glass and plastic areas arranged on the outside of the composite body are ground in the composite state.
II. Description of the Related Art
Items of jewellery which consist of a combination of a gemstone and a plastic are known per se in the state of the art, wherein in most cases the plastic is arranged in liquid form around the gemstone and then hardens.
An example of a composite body of this kind is shown in DE 35 03 941, where metal or plastic-type objects are introduced into a mould and project partly beyond the upper edge of the mould. The mould is filled with a liquid filler, wherein the surface is ground smooth after the hardening of the filler. The disadvantage is that glass gemstones are not taken into account, all the more so as these are particularly critical as regards their grindability.
DE 295 19 925 discloses an item of jewellery which comprises a gemstone consisting for example of glass which is poured into a hardenable composition. After hardening, this mass enclosing the gemstone can be ground. It is also provided to provide the mass together with the gem embedded therein with a glass sheath, wherein this glass sheath can then be ground. The disadvantage is that the hardened mass or the glass sheath have to be worked in a separate grinding process.
In the case of decorative composite bodies comprising a glass body which is at least partly embedded in plastic, there is the problem that air pockets and further visual defects can appear, which adversely affect the aesthetic appearance of the decorative composite body at the interfaces between glass body and plastic. Such defects or irregularities can occur during the bonding process between the plastic and the glass body if for example the glass body is poured into the plastic or cast together with the latter.